<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Dreams by signorina_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383538">In Your Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y'>signorina_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梦中再会</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回来了。<br/>英二在睡梦中翻了个身，模糊地感觉到身后传来轻微的颤动，床垫几不可察地震了一下，由于压力而缓缓下陷，身下的床单也随之微微扯紧，温热的气息游动着向他靠近，无声无息，是一只潜行的猫，停驻在他身侧几英寸的地方。<br/>一只山猫蹑手蹑脚地走过来，坐在床边，知道夜深了，故意将动作放得很轻很轻，生怕惊扰了他的美梦。<br/>英二不敢睁眼，也不能够睁眼，任由对方在黑暗中不远不近地挨着他。英二小心翼翼、竭尽全力保持呼吸绵长的速率，不敢让对方觉察出半分端倪。<br/>亚修那样的家伙，如果发现自己吵醒了他，一定会内疚的。看似漫不经心，冷酷又无情，内里却温柔善良，即使甚少表露于言语，仍然如此珍重地捧他在手心。<br/>可是天知道他激动得心都要跳出来了。<br/>亚修！</p><p>没有人知道，多少次他想转过身去，拥抱那个看似强悍实则敏感脆弱的少年。英二记得他，记得他半埋在枕头里的侧脸的线条；记得他半睡半醒时乱糟糟的头发；记得他被强行叫醒后睡眼朦胧的模样。即便在此刻，他的心思也仍然不掺杂半分旖旎——他多么多么想给亚修一个拥抱，告诉他“我在这里”。<br/>亚修•林克斯并不孤单，奥村英二的灵魂与他同在。他答应过亚修，会永远陪伴对方。<br/>可先食言的那个人却是亚修。<br/>即使在思念最猖獗的时分，英二仍旧没忘记克制。别打扰亚修，他对自己说，忙到这么晚，他一定非常累了，恨不得倒头就睡。<br/>亚修已经连续多日没有好好休息过，总是在夜深人静的时分才回到屋里。他会先在英二床边坐一会，无声地打量睡梦中的他，然后才轻手轻脚爬上床。即使在半梦半醒间，英二仍然忍不住替他操心，他多想轻轻为亚修盖上被子，想提醒他别忘记解皮带，想看看他的睡姿是不是又乱七八糟。<br/>亚修的睡姿一向糟糕得不得了，连趴在枕头上的模样都像极了一只大山猫，一种懒洋洋的优雅，被子踢掉半边，露出一片漂亮精致的背脊，毫无防备。过去他常常念叨：要是让你的小弟看到你睡成这样……<br/>可是只有与英二独处时，他才会短暂地卸下所有的防卫，将最真实的自己暴露出来。他孩子气的坏脾气，赖床，挑食，夜半痛苦的神情……<br/>“睡觉压到心脏可是会做噩梦的。”英二曾经提醒他，而亚修只是无所谓地笑。<br/>他的人生就是一个巨大的噩梦，无边无尽的噩梦。了解亚修•林克斯的人无不赞同这个说法。离开对亚修是一种解脱，后来一直有人这样安慰他。<br/>可也有好的部分吧，有时候英二忍不住想。至少亚修的生命中还有过他，有过奥村英二这么一个人，将人生最纯洁、最炽烈的感情交付于他，为他出生入死，为他不顾一切。</p><p>最先察觉到英二状况异常的是伊部俊一。<br/>“你最近睡眠不好？”<br/>吃早餐时伊部突然问他。<br/>这是亚修离开的第二年。英二早已决心定居纽约，伊部别无他法，只有趁着工作的机会不时探望，了解他的状况。即使仍然保持着一张走在街头会被人认错年龄的脸，英二也毫无疑问是个十足十的成年人了。他看起来过得不错，已经逐渐可以被称为一个地道的纽约人。他了解这里的大街小巷，了解自由与光明背后的肮脏阴暗，了解何处是这个光鲜亮丽的城市藏污纳垢的所在，了解怎样平安无事地穿行于中国城。<br/>他甚至可以闭着眼睛背出纽约的公交线路图，告诉你哪一班车会远远绕过市立图书馆。<br/>英二依旧没法看见那个地方。如果无法假装令人心碎的过往不曾发生，至少有办法让自己不去回想。<br/>记忆中所有与关于亚修的回忆，都是美好而珍贵的，是他的独家珍藏。它镌刻在灵魂里，已经变得如同呼吸般自然。哪怕收起了照片，远离了图书馆，不再刻意去回想亚修已经离开这件事，他也仍然与他一同呼吸，一同起居，用同一双眼睛去观察、记录这座城市，如同一个身体中栖息着两个生命。<br/>英二不咸不淡地说：<br/>“我最近处理照片，工作比较多，睡得晚了。”<br/>毫无疑问，他眼底的青黑出卖了他。<br/>伊部早就担心他出现心理问题，这一下更肯定英二状况堪忧。即使生活言行与常人无异，亲近他的人都明白，有一部分奥村英二早已被困死在回忆的泥沼，不得脱身。<br/>“你需要看医生。”他严肃地提醒英二，委婉地指出问题的所在，“心理医生。”</p><p>医学上将这种现象解释为大脑从深度睡眠中醒来，肢体肌肉仍然停留在低张力状态，引起的睡眠瘫痪症。<br/>“简单点说，在精神和身体分离的状态下，人的感官感觉会具有欺骗性。所谓日有所思，夜有所梦，这与你自己的思想也有脱不开的关系。你以前有过类似的实际经历，你的思想才会按照记忆把它重现出来。但这只是种假象。你的感官所感觉到的一切，只是一种虚假的感官复现。”<br/>医生平静地解释到。<br/>“并不是什么严重的问题，把思想放轻松，不要反复去想同一件事，多锻炼，规律作息，这种状况自然就会消失。你的身体很健康，暂时看不出会引发急性心脏病或者心肌梗塞的现象，换句话说，目前它并不会威胁你的生命。”<br/>英二说谎了。他如今作息十分规律，除非忙于工作，不得不熬夜的时候，正常情况下他睡得很早，是足以被亚修拿来调侃年龄的“老年人作息”。<br/>亚修一定好多次想这么嘲笑他，却总也逮不到机会。英二不睡着，他决不会出现；等到英二醒来，他又匆匆离开了。<br/>为了让成日忙忙碌碌的亚修也可以早点休息，英二养成了早早入睡的习惯。<br/>“是啊是啊，我就是老年人。小朋友要是不好好休息整天晚睡早起，小心提前衰老哦。”<br/>他早都计划好了，要是被亚修以此调戏，就这样反击回去。可亚修却从不给他机会，一次也不。<br/>太狡猾了。</p><p>身后的人仿佛已经睡熟了，呼吸平静而绵长，英二闭着眼也能描绘出少年漂亮而结实的胸膛在空气中规律的起伏。<br/>同居一室，亚修从不在英二面前刻意遮掩身体。他是阿多尼斯的活化身，即使没有贲张到夸张的肌肉，少年的身体线条也仍然美丽得如同希腊雕刻作品。漂亮的皮囊是他的武器，也是他痛苦的来源。他曾经尖锐而痛苦地拒绝任何人触碰，却唯独愿意接受英二的怀抱。<br/>不知怎么的，他们之间的吸引，从来与荷尔蒙无关。<br/>性是他最苦痛最不堪的回忆，也是他赖以生存的手段之一。然而从始至终，亚修却只给过他一个吻。<br/>一个与情欲无关的吻。<br/>亚修走后他也读过塞林格，颓废、嘲讽、绝望。印象最深的却不是无厘头的香蕉鱼，而是最著名的那一句——<br/>Love is a touch and yet not a touch.<br/>他们共同经历过生死一线，分享过短暂快乐的同居生活，约定过永远，却从未给过彼此一个明确的定义。“朋友”这样宽泛的词语，根本不足以形容他们的关系。是英二先伸出了那只手，终于自尝苦果。<br/>辛起初不敢告诉他，后来又安慰他，“亚修仇家那么多，即使没有你，他也不一定能从纽约这潭烂泥里全身而退。”<br/>其实他知道的， 一直都知道。只是没勇气承认罢了。<br/>辛也感叹过，“你跟亚修不一样，你很幸运，遇到的都是好人，很温柔、会保护你的好人。”<br/>如果可以，他多希望能够把这样的幸运分享给亚修。<br/>是他太贪心了。亚修可是山猫啊，不会被任何人驯养的山猫，不会属于任何人的自由的灵魂。愿意将自己铭刻进另一个人的生命里，在午夜梦回的时分一次又一次以这种形式回到他的身边，已经是亚修给他的最好的馈赠。<br/>躯体的温度，细微的呼吸，还有为体重压力而陷下去的床垫。这感觉太过真实，真实得让人不愿意醒来。生怕一睁眼便发觉，方才种种不过是一场虚幻，一场梦。<br/>四年，亚修离开整整四年了。他对他的想念一刻也未曾停歇。<br/>他会这样下去，会一直这样下去，在半梦半醒间与亚修相会，一遍又一遍。<br/>像小美人鱼的诅咒，在阳光升起之后化为美丽的泡沫，破碎，消失。<br/>当清晨第一缕阳光落在屋内时，奥村英二的美梦也会醒来。<br/>“亚修，早安。”<br/>英二转过头，对着身侧空荡荡的床铺，温柔地说到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>